le temps est venu
by sailor digitale
Summary: *chap 7* on pense et on pense... Harry repense à une conversation qu'il a eu avec Rogue... (encore, oui! )
1. des lettres

**le temps est venu**

Chapitre 1 : Lettres, surprises et photos…

Harry potter était un garcon tout ce qu'il y a de normal : il était 1 heure du matin, ce samedi 31 juillet, et il regardait par la fenetre… Quand il vit un vol de Hibous venir vers lui, il sourit à pleines dent et releva, d'un genste machinal sa meche de cheveux noirs de devant les yeux. On pu voir, quelques instant, une fine cicatrice qui le différenciait de tous les autres sorciers de 15 ans. Les oiseaux nocturnes entra par la fenetre ouverte et se poussèrent un peu partout dans sa chambre : ils étaient au nombre de 7.

Harry-six ? Il y a ron, hermione, hargrid, sirius et peut-être une de l'école mais les 2 autres ??

Il se dit que le meilleur moyen était de lire les lettres, et il attrapa un minuscule hibou, perché sur la cage d'Hedwige.

Harry- du calme Coq ! 

_Cher Harry,_

_Alors ces vacances ? Moi, super ! je suis aller avec Hermione chez ses corespondants francais et on t'a raporter des super cadeaux ! Maintenant, je suis rentrer et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir à la maison pour la fin de vacances, Dumbledore a envoyer un hibou à maman hier pour dire que c'était d'accord… D'ailleur, c'est assez bisarre qu'il n'ai pas voulu que tu viennes avec nous en France.. Enfin, il doit avoir ses raison (il est un peu fou, tu crois pas ?)_

_Sinon, voilà ton cadeau, c'est une figurine de l'attrapeur francais, il est 2ème au clasement et il est du même âge que nous… Tu te rend compte ! Il s'appele Xavier Longchamps et il est en 5ème année à Beaubatons. _

Harry regarda la figurine : elle était magnifique et le joueur dessus semblait presque réel.

Hermione ne voit plus Krum ! Heureusement ! D'ailleur, Harry, il faut que tu viennes, je commence à me poser des questions…

Si Ron commencait à se posser des questions, c'était grave… Peut-être qu'il pensait aux sentiments qu'il avait envers Hermione.. Harry sourit, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, il y aurait peut-être du mouvement plus tôt qu'il n'y avait penser…

_Bye, et reponds moi pour venir !_

_Ron._

Puis il pris un autre hibou, c'était Hermione : 

_Salut Harry,_

_Alors, la forme ? Moi, super !! On est aller en France avec Ron et il a pas trop geuler… Faut dire que avec tu-sais-qui qui était dans le coin…Je pense que c'est pour ca que Dumbledore ne t'as pas laisser partir, il avait peur que tu tombes sur lui !_

_Voici mon cadeau : Un neccésaire pour bagette, j'ai vu l'état de ta baguette apres le tournoi et le retourneur de sortilège. Elle en a besion je crois._

_Sinon, comme d'abitude, j'ai lu la gassette cet été et j'ai lu qu'un professeur de poudlard avait changé de poste et qu'on demandait un remplacement (autre que celui de DCFM), c'est celui de.. : Métamorphose !! Et oui, je suis me demande qui est le nouveau prof et surtout : où est Mc Gonadall ??? Ron a dit qu'il demanderait à son père. D'ailleur, il a été promu (le pere de ron, pas ron) au titre de « conseiller et affaires moldus » !!! Ron est fou de joue car ça paye beaucoup plus et qu'il pourra enfin fermer le clapet à malfroy !_

_Je te laisse, à plus tard au chemin de traverse !_

_Herm'_

Encore une fois, Harry sourit. Il ne connaisait personne à qui le poste pourai faire plus plaisir : Arthur Wesley est un mordu de moldu et  ce poste était surment plus haut placé que celui de Lucius Malefroy !

Il se retourna pour voir les 4 autres hiboux l'attendre :

Harry – Au suivant !

C'était la lettre de poudlard, mais les dernieres lignes l'indrigait :

_Monsieur Potter, nous avons le privilège de vous annoncer que vous êtes le capitaine de l'equipe de Quidditch de Grynffondor, en tant que tel, vous devez trouver un nouveau gardien et un nouveau poursuiveur ( angelina ayant réussi son ASPIC). Merci._

_De plus, etant en 5ème année, vous avez le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école._

_Veullez accepter, Monsieur, blabla…_

_Collège poudlard._

Harry_ tiens, y'a persoonne qui a signer… Bah, personne doit avoir postuler pour le poste de Mc Gonadall… 

La prochaine lettre était de Hagrid qui lui souhaitait un « _heureu aniversair_ » et lui avait envoyer un livre sur les dragons… 

Celle de sirius était identique en ajoutant un « _tu seras surpris à la rentrée, je serais là (non pas en temps que prof) _»

Harry_Alors, voyons ces autres lettres… Mais c'est… Ginny ??

_Chez Harry,_

_Je sais que tu me prends pour une  petite fille mais je voulais mettre les choses au claire avant de se revoir (j'imagine que Ron t'as inviter).. Tout d'abord, ce que personne n'a jamais compris c'est que j'ai eu le coup de fourdre pour toi… Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es « harry potter » mais parce que tu es … toi. Voilà, c'est dis ! Je sais que tu aimes Cho mais je voulais te le dire… Puis, je voulais aussi qu'on monte un plan pour mettre mon chezr frère avec Hermione… Il faudrait qu'on en parle (j'essayerai d'être « normale » __J )_

_Je t'embrasse, Ginny_

Harry_ Et bien ca alors ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser à les torturer ! ) 

Et, la derniere lettre érait la plus mystérieuse :

_Salut Harry, _

_Je m'appele Liz Fenix et je voulais te parler avant notre rencontre.. Je suis une amie de ta mère et fait partie des maraudeurs (avec tout ce que ca implique), Remus m'a dit qu'il vous avait parler de nous mais pas des filles (lyly et moi). EN fait, je t'ecris pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et te dire que je suis ta marraine (eh oui, surpris hein ?)._

_Je voulais aussi t'annoncer que ce n'est pas Sirius qui a tuer tes parents, je sais pas si tu le sais ou pas, mais je voulais pas te mentir…_

_Voilà, à la rentrée…_

_Liz, l'œil de lynx !_

Et ben ca ! Si il avait su qu'il avait une maraine, il serai aller chez elle plus tôt !! Mais, dumbledore ne devait pas le savoir !  Puis, quel était le liens entre sa mère et elle, et sirius ?

Il avait mal à la tête quand il s'appercu qu'il avait pas ouvert les cadeaux…. 

Celui de sirius était un coffret avec des photos des maraudeurs lors d'évenements importants, devina Harry. La, ils étaient devant le tableaux des points, Gryffondor étant gagnant (surment la victoire de la coupe), la james, remus et cinq autres personnes sur des balais avec la coupe de Quidditch dans les mains… Ce cadeau était spendide.. Il y avait aussi.. La fin des études, avec une dizaine de personnes : James, Lyly (ils formaient déjà un couple apparament), puis Remus et Pettergrow, Sirius et une fille (surment cette Liz) et puis…

Harry_ Rogue ??

Oui, rogue était bien là, souriant comme les autre, prenant cette fille comme une sœur… C'était bysarre, jamais Harry aurait pu voir Severus Rogue rire et être comme il l'été sur cette photo… Harry se surpris à penser qu'il était peut-être pas aussi méchant que ca…

Harry_Non, arrête Harry, c'est de rogue que tu parle là !!!

Il passa aux autres cadeaux : Ginny lui avait envoyer un album de poudlard avec une note : 'Harry, je sais que tu adore Poudlard alors voici des photos que Davis Crivey a faites (et oui, il est tres bon photographe !) il y a des photos de presque toutes les pièces, tu verra, c'est super !'

Harry regarda et vit qu'elle avait raison, le petit davis était doué. Il se pris à rever de pourdlard et de sa conversation avec Cho, avant de partir completement : 

[ Cho_Harry ?

Harry_Oui ?

Cho_Ecoute, il faut que je parte de cette école, je pense tellement à Ced… Je sais que tu eprouve des sentiments pour moi mais … J'aimais ced et je crois que je pourais guerrir que loin de tout…

Harru_Oui, je comprend… c'est sur…

Cho_desolée…]

Harry_Et voilà, je suis en 5ème année et j'ai toujours pas de copine… Il pensait à Ginny, il l'aimait bien mais ne la connaisait pas et surtout, aurait l'impression de 'profiter' d'elle… et c'etait la sœur de son meuilleur ami… Il ne pouvait pas. Puis, y'avait les autres filles : plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard rêvaient de sortir avec lui, mais lui, il ne voulait pas : elle voulait sortir avec 'Harry Potter' et pas avec le mec qu'il était réellement. Il repensa à la lettre de Ginny, [encore elle ! ]

Il s'endormi finalement de fatigue, avec, devant ses yeux, une figure familiere rouse…

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~               note de l'auteur                 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

voilà, 1er chapitre, fini ! bientôt le deuxième !! d'ici la, rewiew ! ca vous prend deux minutes et ca me fait fachement plaisir !!

A bientôt !


	2. Voldemort est revenu ! ou le debut d'une...

**Le temps est venu.**

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent resolument pas (j'ai essayer de les acheter, mais J.K. Rowling n'a pas voulu L )

Note : Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. j'ai une vague idée…

N'hésiter pas a me reviewer… Chapitre 2 : Voldemort est là ! ou le debut d'une romance…. 

Harry_Boujour mr Wesley !

Arthur_Salut Harry! On est venu te chercher en voiture cette fois-ci!

Harry_Oui, mon cher oncle est dans la cuisine, il veut vous parler…

Arthur_Y'a un friguidaire ?… Oh, bonjour mon sieur, ravie de voir … 

Harry_ Ron, tu m'aides ?

Ron_OK, ils veullent quoi tes moldus ?

Harry_Que je reste chez vous jusqu'à la fin des vacances… Depuis la lettre de poudlard, je fais de la magie et ils ne sont pas… disons 'receptifs'

Ils riaièrent.. Ca fait du bien de retrouver son meuilleur copin !

Harry_ Tu m'as manquer Ron…

Ron_Tu m'ettonne ! Alors tu raconte quoi de neuf ?

Harry_ Oh, sniffe m'a envoyé pleins de photos de maraudeurs et puis, y'a ma marraine qui m'a ecrit…

Ron_QUOI ??? T'as une marraine ??

Harry_Apparement, oui… Regarde (il montre la photos de fin d'année).. Tu reconnais pas quelqu'un ?

Ron_Y'a Lupin, ton père, Sniffe et surment Pettergrow, ta mère et une fille… c'est elle ?

Harry_Je crois, elle s'appelle Liz Fenix et tu voies qui d'autre…

Ron_Je vois pas… AHHHHHHH !!

Fred+Georges _Quoi ??

Ron_C'est… c'est pas possible…

Harry_Et si…

Fred_Quoi ?

Ron_Rogue qui rit….

Georges_Pardon

Ron_Rogue, il rit…

Harry_Et oui… tu peux pas savoir comme ca m'a choquer… Il a l'air d'être vachement ami avec le groupe…

Fred_Quel groupe ?

Ron_celui des maraudeurs !

Georges_PARDON ??? Vous les connaisez ?

Harry_Bien sur ! Mon père était l'un d'entre eux… Puis y'a aussi Lunard qui est le professeur Lupin et…

Ron_Sirius….

Fred_Qui ?

Harry_Sirius Black….

Georges_ oh… pardon Harry…

Harry_Pourquoi? Il est vachement sympa.,c'est lui qui m'a envoyer ca…

Arthur_On y va !

Les garçon_Ok.. 

Au Terrier :

Molly_Harry ! Comment vas-tu ??

Harry_Bien Mrs Wesley !

Molly_Appelle moi molly ! S'il te plait !

Harry_ D'accord … Molly !

Molly_(grand sourire) Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Ginny_Harry ! Salut, ca va ?

Harry_Très bien [ ce qu'elle est belle… euh…; mignone]

Ginny_Tu viens voir trente secondes… Faut qu'on parle !

Harry_ Oui, oui… j'arrive Ron !

Ginny_ t'as recu ma lettre (elle a dit ca d'une traite) ?

Harry_Oui, et …

Ginny_T'es d'accord pour m'aider ?

Harry_Tu parle de ron et de herm' ?

Ginny_Bien sûr… De quoi tu voulais parler (une légère espérence dans la voix) ?

Harry_ de rien [c'est trop tôt, il faut que je la connaise mieux, que je sois sûr]…Donc, ton plan ?

Guinny_ [ Il ne faut pas espérer.. t'es tombée amoureuse de Harry Potter, t'oublie ou quoi ?] Donc, il faut les abandoner dans le wagon…

Harry_Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

Ginny_C'est simple… Je vais voir des copins, puis j'arrive et je te demande si tu as pas vu .. euh…

Harry_ Finnigan …

Ginny_ Non, je le connais pas….

Harry_ Bah, faut qu'on reflechit à ce detail…

Ginny_Ok… Sinon, il faut…

Ron_Harry !!! Viens ! faut qu'on monte tes affaires !

Harry_Ok ! Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit ! Tu me diras la suite !!

Ginny_Ok… à ce soir !

Harry_Ouais

Il part

Ginny_ Il est plus chouette que je ne l'aurai immaginer… Oh, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ???

Harry_ Voilà, on est enfin dans ta chambre !

Ron_Dis, Harry… De quoi vous parliez avec Ginny ?

Harry_ C'est un secret !

Ron_Allez …

Harry_Ron ! 

Ron_On est meilleurs amis non ?

Harry_ C'est une surprise !

Ron_Pour moi ?

Harry_Oui… On voulait que ce soit une réelle surprise.. Donc, je ne dirais plus rien !

Ron_Tu sais, j'ai vachement parler avec elle et elle est chouette ma soeurette…

Harry_Qu'est que t'insinues ?

Ron_Que tu irais bien avec elle !

Harry_Ron !!! 

Ron_Arrete, je rigole, enfin, je serai pas contre…. (en voyant l'air d'Harry ) Ca va, j'arrette !

Harry[ au moins, il n'est pas contre… qu'est que tu raconte Harry ! C'est ginny ! Tu vas pas tombé amoureux d'elle quand même]

Ron_Bon, Harry… Faut que tu me dises serieusement …

Harry_Et quoi ? Y'a quelqu'un de mort ?

Ron_Oui, pleins en ce moment..

Harry_…

Ron_ mais c'st pas de ça dont je voulais te parler…

Harry_Ouf, tu m'as fait peur…

Ron_Tu pense quoi de Hermione ?

Harry_(se retenant de rire) d'Hermione ? Bah, elle est sympa, c'est une chouette amie… sais pas moi ! Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Ron_T'es amoureux d'elle ?

Harry_Non, pourquoi toi oui ?

Ron_Je sais pas… C'est ca le problème dont je t'ai parler… Comment je sais si je suis amoureux ?

Harry_Bah, je peux pas te dire car j'hésite moi aussi …

Ron_ d'Hermione ?

Harry_Non, de quelqu'un d'autre…

Ron_Hum…

Harry_Non, ne me demande pas !

Ron_Ok… Bon, bah faut que j'y refléchisse tout seul on dirai…

Harry regarda sa montre (offert par lupin et black) : 23 h 50

Harry_Si tu veux, je te laisse…Faut que je refléchisse moi aussi. Je reviens dans une petite heure, je vais dans le jardin ok ?

Ron_Merci Harry, t'es le meilleur ami que j'ai jaimais eu !

Harry_Toi aussi tu es la même chose pour moi ron…

Dehors :

Harry_ Ginny ?

Ginny_Harry !

Harry_Oui!

Ginny_Alors, ca va avec Ron?

Harry_Oui, il se demande s'il est amureux d'Herm' ou pas… Tres instructif !

Ginn_ (rire) oui, je vois !

Harry[il est beau son rire] sourit inconciament

Ginny[oh mon dieu, il est trop beau quand il sourit, je fond]

Harry_Bon, donc tu viens dans le compartiment et tu me demande où est Neville, à pres tout, t'es aller avec lui au bal…

Ginny_Oh, arrete, il dansait tellement mal ! enfin, c'est une bonne escuse… On les laisse..

Harry_Une petite heure devrait suffir..

Entre temps, ils s'étaient rapprocher petit à petit…

Ginny_Oui, et puis on rentre, l'air de rien et on devrait normalement interrompre quelques chose

Harry_T'es géniale Gin'

Ginny_(rougissant) Merci Harry !

Ils étaient vraiment proche là..

Harry_Tu sais, à propos de ta lettre…

Ginny_Oui (elle se raproche )

Harry_J'y ai reflechit… (rapprochement de Harry)

Ginny_Tu sais c'est vrai ce que j'ai ecris…(un peu plus)

Harry[aller, vas-y Harry, tu sais que tu resents la même chose]

Ginny[Je r^ve, je..il…aller Harry, je t'en suplis !]

Harry se penche vers elle et…

BOOOOUUUUUMMMMM

Ginny_Quoi ? Hein ?

Harry_Qu'est qui se passe?

Molly_Les enfants, rentrez, VITE !

Ils ne se firent pas repété !

Harry_C'était quoi ?

Molly_ Les Roanns !

Fred_Où est Papa ?

Molly_Sur place ! Ecoutez, c'est vous-savez-qui qui est derrière tout ca ! Il y a beaucoup de risques pour que…

POP

Molly_Arthur !

Arthur_Suis arrivé trop tard mol'! Leurs maison a été detruite !

Fred_Non, … NOOOOON

Il s'effuit dans sa chambre

Arthur_Fred ! Non, attends !

Georges_Attend laisse le papa, cynthia était sa petite amie, ne l'oublie pas…

Arthur_Oui, …mais…

Molly_Tu lui diras demain, laissons-le…

Georges_Venez, on va se coucher…

Ils montent.

Georges_Je sais que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter mais je peux dormir dans ta chambre Ron ? 

Ron_Oui… Je comprends, je n'ai pas trop envie de laisser fred seul mais il faut mieux…

Harry, même s'il ne connaisaient pas les Joanns, devinait qu'il s'agissait de très bons amis des Wesleys et, apparament, quelquns très important pour Fred…

Dans la nuit, Harry entendit Georges et Ron parler de ces gens, il encouta avec attention :

Georges_C'est pas possible …

Ron_Oui, on vit un cauchemard.. Pourquoi eux ? Georges, pourquoi Steph et sa famille ?

Georges_Je sais pas… En tout cas, tu-sais-qui es de retour, même Fudge ne peut pluis le nier…

Ron_Oui, le vice-ministre est mort… Qui aurait penser à ca… Personne est en securité maintenant… Pauvre Fred…

Georges_Oui, le pire c'est qu'il comptait la demander en fillançaille à la rentrée…  

Ron_Oh non…

Harry pensa… Steph… Stéphanie Joann … Non, il la voyait maintenant.. C'était une des pom-pom girls de Grinffondor… C'était elle… Elle avait beaucoup de succes aupres des garcon, notament les gars de sa classe… Il immagina la familles Wesley tuer par Voldemort… Lui, il aurait envie de…

Harry_Non !

Ron_Quoi Harry ?

Harry_Vite, FRED !

Georges_Laisse le!

Harry_Non, vous ne copmprenez pas… Que feriez vous si votre copine se faisait tuer ?

Georges_J'esayerais de me venger…

Ron_Mer** !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la chaambre des jumeaux, juste à temps pour découvrir une silouette la quitter…

George_Fred, attend ! S'il te plait, n'y va pas !

Fred_Ecoute georges, c'est Steph qui a été tuer.. Imagne si c'était Angelina…

George_Tu peux pas y aller… Tu pense à moi…

Ron_Et à moi… Comment crois tu qu'on vivrait sans tes blagues…

Georges faillit dire que c'était ses blagues aussi mais compris que son frère essayait de faire et l'approuva :

Georges_Oui.. souvient toi du magasin qu'on comptait ouvrir… C'est toi qui a inventer les baguettes farceuses, pas moi ! J'suis rien sans toi… (il pleurait )

Fred_Georges…

Ron_Ecoute… Tu reste là et nous, on va essayer de vérifier qui l'a tuer precisement ! Ok

Georges_Oui, et apres, on les tuera pour ceux qu'ils ont fait !

Fred_Merci… Vous êtes des frères pour moi ! 

Ron_Fred, on est tes frères, ca sert à ca ! 

Harry_Aller, il faut aller se coucher, on arrivera à rien ce soir !

Ron_Oui, dans deux jours, on est à Poudlard, on demandera conseil à Dumbledore ! 

Harry_Oui ! 

Fred_Bien, bonne nuit les gars !

Georges_Attend j'arrive !

Harry_Bonne nuit!

Ron_A demain !

^^^^^^^^^^^^   note de l'auteur (moi quoi )   ^^^^^^^^^^^^

Je sais, c'est triste mais bon.. Fallait de l'action non ? Puis, j'ai une idée pour la suite… pour atténuer un peu.. 


	3. Arrivée à poudlard...

Le temps est venu

Voilà le 3eme chapitre… j'ai toujours rien à dire ^_^''(en fait si, mais j'attend la fin pour racconter ma vie) 

Disclamer : Bon, alors Liz et Steph sont à moi (na !) pi… les autres, sont pas à moi… non, sont a Rowling, la petite peste qui veut pas les prêter (meme pas harry… c'est pour dire ) )

_Chapitre 3 : en route pour poudlard !_

BUUUUUUUPPPPP (bruit d'un train qui siffle )

La, des premières affolée, des parents redoutants de laisser leurs progénitures dans un train… Des professeurs lansant des éteincelle pour calmer tout ca et des chouettes qui hulullene… Rien à rajouter… Harry prit une grande bouffée : Le poudlard express, enfin… Le dernier jour de vacances avait été dans le noir, le Wesleys étant en deuil (ce qui consiste à ne pas utiliser la magie pendant une semaine)… Il crainiait la prochaine semaine pour les Wesley, ils devaient ne rien faire et Fred était dans un état jamais vu… 

Lee_ Salut !!!

Tous_Boujour lee !

Harry remarqua la fraise rouge (montrant le deuil) au coup de Lee, il devait êre proche des Joanns…

Lee_Vous êtes au courant ?

Fred_Oui… Désolé pour ton père…

Son père ? Alors les Joanns n'étaient pas les seuls ..

Lee_Et vous, pour les Joanns, j'ai appris… Vraiment désolé Fred…

Hermione_Coucou tout le monde !!!! Ca va ?

Harry_Hermione ! Bof, pas trop…

C'est à cet instant que Hermione remarqua les têtes d'enterment (c'est le cas de le dire) 

Hermione_Bah, qu'est qu'il y …

Harry_Herm' viens, je vais d'aider pour ta valise…

Hermione_Mais…

Harry_(tout bas) S'il te plait… faut que je te parle…

Hermione_Ok…

Dans le train.

Hermione_Alors ?

Harry_Tu as pas remarqué qu'ils avaient tous une fraise rouge ?

Hermione_Si, mais quoi ?

Harry_Le père de Lee Jordan est mort…

Hermione_Oh…

Harry_…Et les meuilleurs amis des Wesleys aussi… Dont la futur miss Wesley si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hermione_Stephanie Joann ? La copine de Fred? Mais…

Harry_Oui, c'était avant hier…

Hermione_Ca veux dire qu'ils sont en deuil… combien de temps sans magie ?

Harry_1 semaine…

Hermione_Mer**…

Ron_Salut Herm'… Alors quoi de neuf?

Hermione_C'est pas possible que Stephanie Joann soit morte !

Fred_Comment ?

Ron ' arretes de raconter des conneries Herm' tu veux…'

Georges_ 'oui, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça…'

Hermione_ 'Personne ne me laisse parler !! Elle est pas morte !!

Georges_ 'Qui ?'

Harry_ 'Stephanie…'

Hermione_ 'oui… Elle était chez moi toute la semaine'

Fred_ 'Où elle est??'

Hermione_ 'Je sais pas… Elle devait rentrer dans les Flamdres pour l'enterement postume de sa famille et me retrouver ici… Je ne savais pas que sa famille et la votre était si proche… Mes condoleance…'

Fred avait la tête barré d'un sourire immense mais il pleurait comme . ..

Steph_ 'un bébé ! On dirai un bébé fred ! seche tes larmes'il t….'

Fred_ 'T'es là ? C'est vraiment toi ??'

Steph_Oui… Au non, tu croyais que j'étais chez moi, c'est ca ?

Georges_Oui, on le croyait tous …

Fred_Arrete  de dire des conneries Ron !

Molly_Les enfants ? Voous êtes où ?

Ron_Là,  mum ! 

Molly_Ah…. Stehpanie ???C'est vraiment toi ?? Vrai de vrai ??' elle la toucha, la retourna pour ensuite la reposser au sol…

Steph_ 'Alors, c'était pas une blague, vous avez cru que j'étais chez moi ??'

Molly_ 'OH….. Steph cherie ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu n'ai rien… Mais, tes parents… Je suis desolée…'

Steph_ 'En fait… C'est pas horrible….Je tiens le coup… EN fait, si…. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ils me manquent… C'est terrible.. Et puis, Xavier… Snif… Bouhouhou ……

Elle s'écroule en larme sur un Fred qui n'en mènne pas large…

Georges_Tu sais fred… Ce serais bien que tu avance ta date… (clin d'œil suivi d'un rougissement prononcé de Fred)

Fred_(reprenant ses esprit) Oui, j'lui dirai tout à l'heure (comprenez : j'lui dirai quand vous nous laisserez tranquille)

Georges_Ok… Bon, vous venez vous deux, on va dans un autre compartiment…

Molly_Moi, je vais vous laisser… Faites très attention à vous.. Ne quitter jamais poudlard et Les jumeaux ? NE FAITES PAS trop de CONNERIES (escusez la )

Georges_oui m'man

Ron_T'en fait pas trop maman… On est avec Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant ! On ne crois pas grand chose  
Molly_Tu as raison, mais je peux pas m'empecher d'être inquiête… Envoyez moi des hiboux si vous allez pas bien, si y'a des problemes, si….

Harry_Ca va aller Mrs Wesley… Vous devriez aller voir Arthur qui vous attend dehors… On vous envera pleins de hibou.

Molly_Oui… Je suis rasuré que mes enfant soient avec toi Harry, tu es fort et tu saura les retenir de faire des bétises…

Harry_Oui… Puis n'oubliez pas que Hermione est préfete alors elle saura nous remettre dans le bon chemin !

Molly_D'accord… Au revoir les enfants !

Ginny_Bon, une petite partie d'auto-battante ?

Ron_Ok !

Harry_Ca marche

Hermione_Si vous y tenez…

Harry et Ginny échangère un des premiers regards depuis l'accident des Joanns. Ils rièrent interieusement car Ron et Hermione étaient assis proches l'un de l'autre…

Ginny [ et dire qu'il allait m'embrasser… Non, t'as dû te tromper.. Tu n'es que Ginny… Mais si seulement c'était possible]

Harry [Oh ! Elle est tellement belle ! A croire que c'est vraiment la petite Ginny de première année que j'ai vu…. Et dire qe j'allais pouvoir goutter ses magnifiques levres… HARRY ! clac clac (il se donne des baffes) Ca va pas ? C'est de la sœur de ton meilleur ami dont tu parles ! …qui lui même echange un regard amoureux sur ta meilleure amie !paf paf]

Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter des yeux quand soudain

PAF

Ron_J'ai gagné !!

Harry regarda le jeu et vit que ron avait raison…

Ginny[à moi de jouer]_ Bon, je vais voir mes copines un peu…

Ron(distraitement)_ok…

Elle parti

Hermione_C'était quoi ce regard langoureux Harry ?

Harry(rouge comme… du rouge quoi)_Bah.. He… De quoi tu parles ?

Ron_Tu fais les yeux doux à Hermione maintenant ! (harry fut ravie de voir une pointe de jalousie dans ces paroles)

Hermion_Non, à ta sœur… 

Ron_Ah bon…. 

Harrry+Hermione_…  …  … ^-^''

Ron_ QUOIIIIIII !!!!! tu as fais les yeux doux à Ginny :!!!!!!

Harry_Mais non… C'est Herm' qui croit n'importe quoi !!

Hermione_Bien sûr, raconte nous pas n'importe quoi !

Ron_Eh, herm' ? Ca veux rien dire

      Auteur_c'est moi

Ron_ah ok…

Harry_Oh, et puis ca sert à rien de parler avec toi Hermione ! T'as toujours raison !

Ron_C'est vrai ?

Harry_ ^_^'' NON !

Ron_Ah, ok…

Harry_grrr (disons que c'est trop pour lui)

Toc toc toc

Hermione_Oui ?

Ginny_Quelqu'un peu m'aider à chercher Neville? Je le trouve pas et j'ai son crapeau….

Harry_J'arrive ! Voilà, comme ca, vous pouvez parler tronquillement de ca !

Ginny_De quoi ?

Hermione_Du fait que Harry t'a regarder avec insistance lors de la bataille explosive…

Ginny_Quoi ? (elle était rouge comme le visage de Harry)

Harry_T'occupe, c'est Hermione qui a soudain envie de me casser…

Ginny_Comme toujours…

Ils partent…

Ron_Tu pourais le laisser tranquille quand même…

Hermione_(rapprochement) Ca te derange pas toi, qu'il ai des vues sur ta soeur ?

Ron_Pas tant que ca… Puis, c'est mieux que si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais (rapprochement) il faut quand même qu'il fasse attention à elle…

Hermione_ T'en parle comme si ils sortaient déjà ensemble… 

Ron_ Oh…Il a de la chance (rapprochement)

Hermione_ Pourquoi (rapprochement) t'es amoureux de ta frangine ?

Ron_ Non, mais il a quelqu'un lui …

Hermione_ Oui, mais toi ? T'a pas quelqu'un ? (rapprochement)

Disons qu'ils sont très proche là…

Ron_ si, mais je sais pas si elle resent la même chose…

Hermione_ Je crois que si…

Ron_ Alors, ca te dérange pas… Que je fasse..

Il l'embrasse

Ron_ … ça ?

Hermione_ (elle l'embrasse) non…

Du côté de Harry et Ginny

Harry_ 'Bon, alors on fait quoi ?'

« On fait des choses pas catholique … Ginny, arretes de te faire du mal comme ca ! »

Harry_ 'Alors ?'

Ginny_ 'Bah… Tu veux qu'on parle ?'

Harry_ 'Ca marche…'

Ginny_ 'Euh… Alors, tu rentre en 2nd cycle non?'

Harry_ 'Euh… Oui, je peux faire de la magie …'

Ginny_ 'La chance…'

Harry_ 'Ouais, bah, vous, vous avez pas les B.U.S.E.S. à la fin de l'année…' Il soupira..

Ginny glousa avant d'ajouter 'Ouias, t'as raison'

Harry_ 'Alors, tu sors avec quelqu'un ?' « je vais me baffer » 'j'veux dire… Avec Neville… »

Ginny_ 'au non… Y'a rien du tout… en fait, il est amoureux d'une copine…'

Harry_ 'sacré neville' 'enfin, sinon, t'as fait quoi pendant les vacances ?'

Ginny _ 'Bah, j'suis aller en Belgique'

Harry_ 'et c'était bien'

Ginny_ 'oui… ' « mais t'étais pas là… »

Harry_ 'Et on fait quoi pour notre tres cher couple ?'

Harry_ 'En fait, je crois qu'on pourai jouer un tour à Hermione…'

Ginny_ 'et à mon frère…'

Harry_'Tu pense à quoi ?'

Harry_ ' les rendre malade…'

Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres… Ils avaient les mêmes idées…

Ginny_Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'on les laisse pas tranquille un seul instant…

Harry_Et comme ils sont trop timides pour nous avouer quoi que ce soit…

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent

Ginny + Harry_ 'Ils vont devenir fous !' 

 Harry_Mais, elle va t'interroger….

Ginny_Je vais lui indiquer une fausse piste

Ils glousèrent pour finalement retourner au wagon…

Harry_euh… On vous dérange pas là ?

Ginny_Oui… Sinon, faut le dire …

Ron_Euh… bah… (rouge comme une tomate)

Hermione_C'est-à-dire que… (idem)

Harry_Eh, ben…Enfin…

Ron_Comment ça 'enfin' ?

Ginny_Depuis le temps …

Harry_Oui… Vous vous tournez autour depuis la 2nde…

Ron_HARRY !

Ginny_Bah, quoi ?

Hermione_Bah, j'suis désolée mais vous pouvez rien dire…

Harry_Comment ça ?

Hermione_C'est depuis quand entre vous deux ?

Ginny_Entre .. moi… et harry ? (rouge comme ses cheveux)

Harry_(rouge aussi) Herm' y'a rien entre ginny et moi… Faut pas voir des couples partout…

Hermione_Arrete…

Ginny_Herm' laiise tombé… Je sais les sentiments qu'à Harry pour moi… C'est pas posssible …

Ron_Herm' (à son oreille) laisse ma sœur s'il te plait.. Elle est amoureuse de Harry et t'es en train de la mettre mal à l'aise…

Hermione_Ok… 

…

…

Un ange passe  
…

…

Voix_Tiens, encore les mêmes…

Harry_Salut Malfroy… On echappe pas aux règles hein ? 

Drago_Potter ! Granger et les deux Wesleys…Que du beau monde ..

Hermione_Et toi, toujours avec tes gardes du corps ?

Drago_Oh ! toi ! Ferme-la sang-de-bourbe !

Ron_comment tu l'as appeler ??

Drago_Tiens Wesley… Je me demandais quand tu viendrai secourir ta petite amie…

Ron_Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit ?

Drago_ ?? C'est vrai ? Et bien…

Ron_Quoi ? Que je sache tu ferais pas ca pour Pansil Parkinson …

Drago_Alors comme ca, on a plus d'amis…

Harry_C'en ai trop !!! COMMENT OSE-TU PARLES DES JOANNS ICI !!!!

Drago_Ecoute Potter, tu es le premier sur cette liste et vu que mon père est influent sur Tu-sais-qui, tu devrais pas trop parler…

Ginny_Peut-être mais ton cher papa n'est pas très influent sur note ministre… Alors fait attention Malfroy !

Drago_Tiens, v'la la p'tite copine de potter… Tu parle maintenant ?

Harry_Laisse la Malfroy, elle a rien à voir la dedans ! Et si tu touche à quelqu'un dans ce compartiment… Tu veux voir un patronus ?

Drago_… Venez, on s'en va…Tu t'en tirera pas comme ca Potter, je m'appele pas malfroy pour rien !

Harry_Et moi, Potter pour rien !

Malfroy sort, suivit de ses deux accolites (oui, oui, ils étaient là)

Herm'_Oh..roooon…. merci 

Ron_De rien… 

Harry regarda Ginny… Il imagina qu'il l'embassait… Il secoua la tête « c'est ginny, harry… Ginny »se dit-il « oui, Ginny, qui aurait penser qu 'elle me ferait cet effet la… »

Harry_ ' alors comme ca, vous sortez ensemble ? Et vous me l'avez pas dit ?'

Ron _ 'Arrete, tu sais très bien que j'ai dit ça pour le contredire…'

Hermione_ 'et ca a très bien marcher'

Ginny_hum hum… c'est pas pour vous deranger mais si on continuait notre tournois de cartes ? 

Harry_Ouais, bonne idée…

IL entendit un inodible 'jaloux' de la part de ron mais ce dernier se dit que c'était normal et que si il était à sa place, il serait pas à l'aise non plus…

Ils continuèrent de jouer jusqu'à leurs arrivée à la gare de Prés-au-lard…

Arrivés la-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers les grand carroses sans chevaux alors que la nuit tombait derrière la foret…

'Salut Harry, Ron, Hermione et gin' ' dit une grosse voix.

'salut hagrid' repondit avec enthousiaste Harry.

'Et ben, t'as l'air heureux.' Remarqua Hermione.

'Oui, j'suis content d'être de retour !'repondit Harry avec un sourir de 10 metre de large.

Ils montèrent dans une des calèche alors que dehors, le temps se couvra…

'Il fait encore mauvais' dit Ginny

'A croire que c'est une habitude… ' lui repondit son frère avant de rire.

'Oui …'

'Harry ?' demanda Hermione.

'Quoi?'

'T'as parler à Cho avant de partir.. c'était quoi ?'

'oui' rajouta ron 'tu sors avec elle'

Harry sourit, malgres lui, quand il vit Ginny palir légèrement.

'Non.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait à BeauBaton..'

'Oh' est la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Ginny

Ron pouffa, Hermione sourit et Harry était rayonnnant

« alors elle tient réellement à moi »

Entre temps, les calèches étaient arivées à destination et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle . Qunad tou le monde fut installé et répartit (il y en avait beaucoup moins que d'habitude nota Harry), Dumbledore prit la parole.

'Boujour à tous ! C'est avec un certain soulagement que je peux compte si peu d'absents.'

Un silence de mort s'abatie sur la salle et tous (ou presque) baisèrent la tête.

'Je tiens donc à vous demander une minute de silence pour vos compagnons absents puis de lever vos verres à eux.'

Tout le monde se leva (avec moins de convictions à la table des Serpentard) et conservèrent le silence.

Plusieurs personnes peurèrent : Les wesleys et stephanie ainsi que les 7ème années de Gryffondor, presque tous les 5èmes et 3èmes années de Serdaigle et des Pouffsouffles… A parament, les Joanns n'étaient pas les seuls victimes du Seigneur des Ténebre.

'Merci pour eux… Maintenant levons nos verres à (une baderolle semblable à celle qui affiche l'hymne de l'école se déroula et Harry put compter une demi-dizaine de nom) …'

Toute la salle clama les noms des personnes inscritent dessus…

'Claire Denos, Pouffsouffle'(4eme année)

'Faith Denos de Poufsouffle'(7ème année)

'Xavier Joann de Serdaigle' (5ème année)

'Samantha Marco de Grinffodor' ( sorti l'année dernière)

'Goddric Queen de Serdaigle' (3ème année)

'Martin Queen de poufsouffe'(6ème année)

Ils se rasaillèrent et dumbledore repris la parole :

' Pour essayer de vous remonter le morale, je tiens à vous presenterde nouveaux professeurs… Tout d'abord, Le professeur Lupin vient reprendre son poste en temps que professeur de defence contre les forces maléfique'

Pleins d'applaudissement apparurent dans la salle en particulier chez les 3èmes années et plus..

'De plus, le professeur Trenaney a pris sa retraite et…'

Une vague d'applaudisement apparut chez les Gyffondors ainsi que chez les proffeseurs.. Le directeur esquisa un sourir

' Donc'Continua-t-il ' Albana Black prendra sa place'

Des applaudissements apparurent, camoufflant des murmures qui demandèrent quels liens la liait à Sirius Black, l'assasin..

'Et pour finir, Je cède ma place de Directeur à Mme Mc Gonnall..'

Un murmure agita les élèves…Un de 7ème année, apparament Prefet-en-chef et de chez les Poufsouffle se leva :

'Vous nous abandonner professeur ?' Mettant sur le tapis ce que tout les monde se demandait, il y eu une vague d'approbation suvit d'un silence

'Non, Denos, je serai cependant occupé à protèger Poudlard et à mener une force, je n'aurai donc plus le temps d'assurer cette fonction… Cependant, je tiens à vous présenter la remplacante de votre Professeur de Métamorphose… Liz  Fenix'

La jeune femme se leva, salua les élèves et crosa le regard d'Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil

'C'est elle… C'est la sœur de Rogue !'murmura Harry

'Elle sera aussi' recommença Dumbledore 'la responsable de Gryffondor'

Une clamation accueillit cette nouvelle.

'vive Mac Gonnall, vive Fenix !' se repéta trois fois à la table des Gryffondor

'Enfin, je n'aurais qu'un seule cose à dire : Bonne année et bon appétit !' et les plats se remplir de mets…

'Wahou !' dit un élève de première année

'Tu verra tu t'y habituras'repliqua Hermione

'Je suis tellement heureux d'être là… Maman voulait pas à cause de Tu-sais-qui mais Dumbledore est très puissant, je risque rien…'

Ils parlèrent beaucoup… Ce garcon s'appellait Davis Jones et était de sang « mélanger », c'est à dire moitié-moitié…

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore repris la parole. 'Je vous souhaite à tous bonne nuit.. Et tiens à vous prevenir qu'une surprise pourait bien arrivée'

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'appretaient à sotir quand Fenix se mit devant eux :

'je voudrais vous voir s'il vous plait'

'Bien, nous vous suivons' repondit poliment Hermione.

Arrivée dans son bureau, ils appercurent plusieurs personnes. Il y avait Dumbledore, Mc Gonall, Lupin, Rogue et un chien…

'Sirius !!! 's'écria Harry. Il sautta sur le chien.

'ah !ah !ah! arrete Harry tu m'étouffe' dit Sirius en reprenant forme humaine.

Liz sourit 'Bien, je vois que vous vous connaisez deja…'

Dumbledore 'Harry, ej te presente Liz, ta…'

'Marraine, je sais !' Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

'comment tu sais ?' s'écria Rogue. 'Disons que j'ai recu un hibou…' repondit vaguement Harry

'Donc' reprit dumbledore 'Voici ta marraine, Liz Fenix'

'D'ailleur, t'as changer de nom ?'

'Oh ! La ferme rogue !'

'Je te signale que c'est ma frangine Black !'

Lupin secoua la tête, exprimant le sentiment de tous… 

'Je vous signale que vous risquez d'être beau-frères.. Alors essayez de vous entendre.. Ou au moins de vous suportez mutuellement..'

Les deux consernés se tirèrent la langue avant de rire aux eclants…

'Je suis largué' dit ron.

't'es pas le seul, Wesley' repliqua Fenix. 'Qu'est qu'il y a donc de si drole ?'

'rien' dit Rogue, etouffant un glousement 

'ouais, on imaginait juste le sort qu'on allait te faire subir' dit son acolite

Remus Lupin explosa soudain de rire ainsi que Mc Gonnadall.Liz avait une tête comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait privée de magie (expression sorcière)… 

Dumbledore pouffa.

'Quoi ? 'demanda en cœur Hermione et Harry

'Disons que ces deux la ont mener la vie dure aux filles…' expliqua Lupin

'Aux filles ??' demanda Ron.

'Oui, lily, Min', Alb' et moi…' reponda Fenix

'Ahhh ! ma chère sœur… Que c'est bon de te retrouver…' Declara Rogue..

'on peut pas dire que ca soit réellement réciproque' lui repliqua Liz

'Et moi ?'

'Toi, ca va, mon amour…' Liz embrassa Sirius.

'Bouhou, moi, j'suis jaloux !!' dit malicieusement Rogue (je vais essayer de l'appeler severus mais je promet rien)

'D'ailleur, elle est où Alb' ?' Deamanda Sirius

'Oh.. elle est arrivée, mais trop fatiguée… Elle devrait se montrer dans les prochains jours…' lui repondit sa bien-aimée.

'hum…hum…' toussa hermione

'Oh… Les enfants…'

'euh, vous nous avez appellez ?'

'Oui .. Vous avez devant vos la mageur partie des maraudeurs… Moony (c'est Lunard en englais, je garde ce mot car je le trouve plus joli) alias Remus Lupin, Patmol alias Sirius Black, Lynxa alias Liz Fenix, Sabopide alias Severus Rogue et Chatel alias Mineva Mac Gonagall.' Presenta Dumbledore

'Et ma mère, elle était animagus aussi ?'

'Oui' dit amèrement Mineva 'Elle se transformait en… Licorne, c'était Lunargent'

'Oh… Une licorne…' 

'Et il y en a d'autres ?' demanda Ron

'oui, une… Albana Black.. la soeur du timbré' dit rogue en rougissant 'c'est flameche'

'En quoi se transformait-t-elle ?'

'En renard…'

'assez discuter de vous chers maraudeurs… Harry, Ron et Hermione.. Je voudrais vous demander de devenir des animagus…'

'PARDON ?????' s'ecriairent ensemble les trois jeunes gens 

'Oui, ils voudrai qu'avant votre sortie de Poudlard, vous et quelques élèves deviennent des animagus déclarés…on en manquera… allez-y et pensez à cela…'

'Bonne nuit'

Ils partirent en direction de la salle commune et montèrent dormir sans parler.

*********** ************   note de l'auteur   ********* ***********

Voilà, finito… j'aimerai bien un peu plus de review s'il vous plait ! (yeux supliant) 

BIZOU et à bientôt pour le reste des aventures de .. HARRY POTTER

Extrait du chapitre 4 :

_' QUOI ?' demanda Ron_

_'Oui, tu as bien entendu… Je crois être amoureux de Ginny…'_

_'Harry, on parle bien de la même personne ??'_

_'oui hermione'_

_Ron : '…_

    À suivre…


	4. Revélations, 1ère partie

Le temps est venu

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewer… 

Maintenant, le chapitre 4… Des questions, des reponces et du mytère… Tout ce qu'il faut )

NOTE : SUIS VRAIMENT DSL MS G CHANGER LE NOM DE LA COPINE DE GEORGES ( cynthia ds le 2 mais finalement  Stephanie dans le 3) …  ESCUSEZ-MOI …. (salut japonais tres bas). Donc, c'est stephanie..

Dsclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (et oui, j'ai toujours pas réussi à la convaincre) … Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling qui nous embette à pas publier son 5eme tome. Sauf Albana Black, Liz Fenix, Stephanie Joann 

_Chapitre 4 :  Révélations_

__

_4.1 Le groupe des Animagus se forme…_

' Animagi…' dit simplement Ron

'Oui, on a pas fini…' repliqua Harry

Ils étaient assis tous les trois à l'écart de la salle commune et après un silence pesant venaient de parler…

'Combien de temps on met ?' demanda Ron 'On a jamais appris..'

'Si… Vous écouter vraiment jamais… C'est pas poussible' souffla … Hermione (bravo !)

'Non… Si tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire en Métha…'

'Bon, Herm', faut combien de temps ?' demanda Harry, essayant d'éviter une nouvelle dispute.

'Et comment on fait ?' demanda également Ron.

'Bah, les maraudeurs ont mis 1 an… Je pense qu'ils auraient pu mettre un peu moins vu qu'ils étaient en 5ème.. Mais, nous' rajouta-t-elle rapidement après avoir croiser le regard explicit de Ron 'on devrait en avoir pour l'année scolaire et les vacances…'

'Mais on a les BUSES cette année…'replica Ron ' Ahhhh ! Peuvent pas nous en enlevé des matières… Comme potions et…'

'Divination.' Completa Harry

'Exact' Dit Hermione, 'je vais avoir trop de matières… Mais pour l'instant, on va être en retard en Méthamorphose.. J'ai hate de voir ce que vaut cette Fenix'

'Oui, on verrait mieux d'y aller'

Ils partent pour aller en cour et continue sur le chemin :

'Quand même, on a de la cance pour les emplois du temps… On a qu'un cour en commun avec les Serpentards' Declara Harry

'Oui, mais c'est Potions' dit Ron

'Je me demande comme Rogue a pu être un mange-mort… Il avait l'air si… normal hier soir.' 

'Oui' lui repondit Hermione ' Il a rit… ce qui est incroyable.. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il avait été du côté de Tu-sais-qui et qu'il s'était broyé avec les Maraudeurs'

'Tiens, d'ailleurs Herm'… Tu nous a pas dit comment on devenait Amimagi ?' Repluqua Ron

'Ah oui… Il faut déjà être un nombre pairs, ce qu'on est pas, car il faut dire des formule l'un à l'autre…'

'Il faudra voir…' comenta Harry. 'continue…'

'ok.. en premier, il faut se dire une longue formule mutuellement' continnua Hermione

'Qu'est-que tu veux dire par 'longue' ?' demanda Ron

'Bah, on doit mettre 10 minutes à la dire, mais il faut la répéter toutes les semaines pendant trois mois.. Puis, la première doit être dite en parfaite syncro… On doit donc devoir reprendre plusieur fois' expliqua calmement Hermione

'Tu dis ça comme si tu lisais un livre de cuisine…' remarqua Harry

'Oh, ca va.. Bon, ensuite viens la partie la plus difficile.. Choisir ton animal.'

'En quoi c'est dur ?' demanda ron

'En fait, c'est que tu dois trouver ton animal… En toi.. Il y en a qu'un qui te correspond et tu dois le trouver par toi même..'

'ah.. Ok…' dit Ron, il était complétement abasordit, tout comme Harry

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de méthamorphose..

'Bonjour, entrez' leur dit Fenix

'Bon, vous êtes tous la ?' demanda fénix

'OUI' 

'Bon, tout d'abord, je vais me représenter… Je m'appelle Liz Fenix et je suis responsable de votre maison ainsi que des cours de méthamorphose.. Je sais que Mineva Mac Gonadal est très sévère avec vous mais c'était nécéssaire durant vous premières années.. Maintenant, je vais plutôt vous apprendre des choses plus.. sympatique. Nous allons donc étudier les métamorphoses humaines et naturelles ainsi que de plus grands objets comme ceci' 

Elle transforma l'armoire en Ours et la refit devenir une armoire… Toute la classe aplaudit bruyament. 

Elle continua d'expliquer le programme des cinquièmes années en n'ometant pas d'oublier les BUSES.. puis, au bout d'un certain temps…

'Avez-vous des questions ?' demanda-t-elle

'Oui' dit Dean 

'Votre nom s'il vous plait ?'

'Dean Finigan.. Voilà, j'amerais savoir si vous êtes un animagi ?'

'Oh, bonne question… Oui.' Repondit-elle avant de se transformer en un magnifique Sphinx

'Wahou !!!' 

'C'est bon.. Je peux revenir en humain ?'

'.. oui m'dame'

'Bon… POP.. Je disais donc que nous allons commencer à étudier les méthamorphoses vegetales dès le premier trimestre.. Mme Chouave m'ayant donnée l'autorisation… Ce qui est exeptionel, je le sais…Je me souviens encore la fois où j' ai renversé une de ces plantes 'magnifiques' selon elle… Une semaine.. j'avais pas mériter ça… Euh, mince, c'est pas le moment de raconter ca je crois…'

'Hum'

'Oui, Neville'

'M'dame, vous avez un lien de parenté avec le professeur de potions ?'

Il était vrai que Liz resemblait beaucoup à son frère…

'Ouais, pauvre de moi… C'est mon frère jumeau… Et si il  commence à enlever des points injustement à Grifondor… grrrr'

On pouvait à present voir Liz montrer du point le vide avec une flame dans les yeux

'Il faut dire' continua-t-elle 'Que c'est de famille de favoriser les maisons… Mais pas d'enlever des points.. S'il commence, moi je suivrais… Sinon, vous verez, grâce à la presence de votre chère professeure de Divination, il devrait pas y avoir trop de problème… Après tout… Il était à Poufsouffle, y'a pas de raison qu'il aime pas Grif'…'

Tous les élèves, ou presque, étaient partager entre l'iddée de prendre Liz pour une folle, donc de l'aimer, et l'envie subite de pouffer de rire à l'idée que Rogue pourrait être 'sympatique' avec eux…

'Bon, bah, il reste cinq minutes et votre prochain cour étant à l'autre bout du château.. Je vais vous libérée… Cependant, pour la prochaine fois, il faudrai que vous fasiez un devoir sur les différentes méthamorphoses d'un fauteuil.. disons un parchemin recto devrait suffir…'

Sur ce, ils partirent…

'génial la prof.. On va bien s'amuser… Puis, faut dire qu'elle est plus dynamique que Mc Gonadall…' Declara Simus

'Ouais, elle a dit qu'on ferrait les méthamorphoses végétale, et j'adore les plantes…' 

'Tu devrais être bon Neville' lui dit Hermione

'Tu crois ?' lui demanda ce dernier

'Oui, il faut être bon en Botanique et t'es le meuilleur…'

'Merci' 

Neville rougit mais tout le monde fit mine de pas le voir. Il partit en compagnit des autres en direction de la tour alors que Harry et co continuait la route avec Dean et Simus…

'Alors, sinon, on vas étudier les animagi… Ca va être génial.. Dean et moi, on a toujours révez d'en devenir…On pense même le faire clandestinement…' conffessa Simus

'C'est vrai… Alors on doit pouvoir s'aranger' Dit Harry

'Tu n'y pense pas Harry..' 

'Il faut voir les personnes avec Dumbledore'

'Oh… Je crois que je sais qui choisir non ?' Declara celui-ci

'Et tu as tout à fait raison…' 

'Professeur Dumbledore' dit poliment Hermione

'Oui, Dean et Simus s'ajoutent donc au groupe… Il vous faut encore une fille mes enfants… Choissisez la bien.'

Il partit comme il était arrivé

'De quoi il parlait ?' demanda cuireusement Dean

'Ca vous dit de devenir des animagi officiels ?' Demanda simplement Ron

'Tu rigoles ?' 

'Je crois pas Dean'

 'Oui, Seamus a raison…Les professeurs nous ont demander de devenir des animagi… Et vous venez de rentrer dans le 'on'..' leur expliqua calmement Hermione.

'Qui va être la fille ?' demanda ron

'Je pense à Pavil' dit hermione

'Non' dit simplement Harry

'Pourquoi'

'Reflechit… Si tu demande à Pavil, Lavande va vouloir aussi…'

'A ouais…T'as pas tord Harry'

'Et pourquoi pas les deux' proposa Dean

'Il faut être un nombre pairs, donc, une seule fille' expliqua Ron

'Euh, je pourrais vous parler en particulier Hermione et Ron…'

'euh..Oui' repondit Ron

'On se retrouve en divination' dit Hermione

'Bon, qu'est qu'il y a ?' Demanda Ron

'Il faut d'abord que vous ne vous mettiez pas à hurler ou à me fraper…' avanca Harry

'On te promet' repondirent les deux autres.  
'je voudrai que ca soit Ginny la fille…'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Je crois… 'il prit une grande inspiration 'que je suis amoureux d'elle..' 

Voilà c'était dit… Harry réfléchit… oui, c'était ça… Cela faisiat longtemps maintenant… depuis la lettre en fait… Mais il refusait de se l'avouer, de peur de… vouloir en profiter, de ne pas être amoureux.. et aussi il avait peur de la réaction de Ron

'QUOI ???' demanda ron

'oui, tu as bien entendu… Je crois être amoureux de Ginny

 'Harry, on parle bien de la même personne ??'

'oui hermione'

Ron : '…'

'Tu dis rien Ron?'

'Si… Es-tu réellement sûr de toi ?' 

'Oui, je crois.. on a beaucoup parler à propos de …ta surprise…et hier soir, j'y ai penser…Oui, je suis amoureux de ta sœur'avoua-t-il

'OUAIS !' fût les seuls mots de Ron

'Pardon ?' dit Hermione

'J'avais tellement peur qu'elle sorte avec n'importe qui… Qu'elle ait mal… Mais je sais qu'avec toi, tout ira bien harry…'

'Alors vous comprenez pourquoi je souhaitrais qu'elle devienne animagi avec nous ?'

'Oui, et je crois que c'est ok à l'unanimité.'

'Merci'

'mais a une seule condition…'

'Aie… Que veux-tu Ron ?'

'Harry Potter, je souhaite que tu lui dise tes sentiments et tu lui dise personnellement…'

'Ron…' suplia-t-il.

'Harry… sinon, je peux toujours demander à Pavatil…'

'ok… T'as ganger… J'lui demaiderai ce soir, mais faut que je demande si elle est pas trop jeune …'

'Qui ca ?'

'Professeur Rogue !'

'Oui, potter… Je vais apparament au même endroit que vous… Vous vouliez demander quelque chose ?'

Harry decida de lui demander… En réalité, rogue était un animagi… Il devrait savoir

'Je voudrais savoir si une élève de 4ème année était assez puissante pour devenir animagi ?' demanda-t-il

'Je voie… Je suis désolée Potter mais la seule 4ème année qui puisse se trouve être votre plus grande admiratrice, j'ai nommé Mrs Wesley, la sœur de Mr Wesley présent..'

'C'est d'elle dont on pensait…'

'Ainsi vous avez succomber à son charme… Je vais devoir donner 50 gallions à Mineva… Je retire 10 point..'

'Professeur, Votre .. euh.. sœur, nous a dit que si vous commenciez à nous retirez des points…'

'elle me suivrait ? Haaaaaaa ! C'est pas possible…Elle va me rendre folle !'

'Professeur, ca va ?'

'Oui, James…'

Les trois sont estomaqués… Premièrement, le professeur avait dit cette phrase sans haine et, de plus, il avait pris Harry pour son père…

'Merci professeur'

'Oh, Harry … Je suis désolé… Je vous avez pris pour…'

'mon père.'

'oui.'

'Professeur ?' demanda Harry, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout

'oui potter ?'

'Pourquoi vous vous êtes faché avec les maraudeurs ?'

'Avec James et Sirius ?' Demanda ce dernier . 'Ca, potter, c'est mon secret.. Je vous le dirais peut-être plus tard mais, je ne suis pas fier de moi alors je vais garder ce secret pour moi…'

'Merci.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Oh, boujour professeur !' declara Hermione

's'lut Al' ' dit rogue..severus

'alors ? Pourquoi avec vous dit merci, monsieur Potter ?'

'Bah…' commenca Rogue

'Je lui avais demander un renseignement concernant une élève…'

'Pour ?'

'Euh… Savoir si elle pouvait être animagi..'

'Ah ! D'accord ! Et alors, avez vous trouver quelques uns de vos compagnons?'

'Oui, nous avons la liste complète'

'Bonjour Professeur Black, Professeur Rogue !'

'Boujour Mrs Finnigan et Thomas'

'En voici une partie…'

'Oh, alors voilà les futurs animaux, remarquez, ca change..' commenca R.Severus

'Tais toi…'

'ok'

'alors, et la dernière, qui est ?'

'Vous avez décidez ??'

'Oui, il s'agit de la future copine de Harry'

'Hermione' dit un harry rouge

'et de la seule 4ème année possible selon le professeur Rogue..'

'Votre sœur, Ron ?'

'Oui…'

'OUAIS !'

'Calme toi Al'…' 

'Ben, on a gagner 50 gallions.. y'a de quoi non ?'

'Oh, non, t'es au courant de ce stupide pari toi aussi…'

'C'est toi qui a commencer..'

'Ah, non, c'est min' alors, arrete. !'

'En tout cas, on a gagner !'

'Ouais … Jusqu'au prochain…'

'Tu veux parier ?'

'Euh, professeur Black ? Il est temps d'aller faire cours…'

'oui…on parlera de tout ça plutard sev''

'humhum…' dit un severus en s'éloignant…

'Alons, venez en cours…' dit Black aux élèves, tous là maintenant.

'M'dame' lui dit ron 'j'peux pas participer, je suis en …'

'La divination n'est pas vraiment de la magie, vous pouvez donc participer à ce cours Ron, cependant, mes condoléances, je sais que les Joanns comptaient beaucoup pour votre famille'

'merci' reponda-t-il simplement

Black se tourna vers la classe :

'Tout d'abord, je me présente : Albana Black, la sœur du soit disant criminel.. Enfin, bon.. Je suis dans ma première année ici et votre ancien professeur m'a laisser des notes… Voyons, tout d'abord, elle ne cesse de répéter que Mr Potter est en danger de mort… Hum, apparament, c'est son sujet, on verra ça Potter mais je n'y crois pas trop.. Ensuite, Pavil et Brown… De futurs voyantes aparament… On verra ça aussi.'commenta-elle

'Prenez vos sphères de cristal… Tout d'abord, il faut vider votre esprit et le laisser vagabonder… ensuite trouver un sujet présis et regarder à travers la boule et vous devriez voir des formes incertaines…' continua-t-elle 'allez-y, je passe dans les rangs.'

'Elle a l'air plus sûr que Trenaney' commenta Hermione.

'D'ailleur, je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi tu étais revenu dans ce cours si ennuyeux…'lui dit sans conviction un Ron deja à moitié endormi.

'C'est simple, j'ai décider d'avoir les mêmes options que vous, vu les choses et les évenements futurs…' leur expliqua-t-elle. 'puis, c'est Trelaney que je suportais pas… pas la matière…'

'Je te comprends'

'Alors, Mr Wesley s'endort en cour ? Essayer au moins, cous devriez essayer une fois sérieusement…'

'Oui, M'dame…'

Ils se penchèrent donc sur leurs boules de cristal, sans espoir… Capendant, quelque chose arriva…

'C'est pas vrai…'

'Quoi Ron ?' demanda Harry

'Je vois un truc'

'Ahahahah ! c'est très drôle…' declara Dean derière eux

'J'vous jure… je vois des animaux…. Y'en a un grand genre cerf, deux moyen comme des loups et des petits genre lyxn ou chien…'

'A quoi avez vous pensez Wesley ?' demanda Black

'A nous' dit-il avec un coup-d'œil à Harry, Hermione et aux deux garcon derrière la prof'

'Je vois… Il semblerait que Patil et Brown ne soient pas les seuls doués de divination…Mes félicitations Mr Wesley…voyons, j'ajoute dix points chacun pour vous et Mlles Brown et Patil…' ajouta Albana Black.

DRIIINNNGGG

'Voilà, à Jeudi… Il faudrai que vous pensiez à des sujets de visions.. Comme le Quiddich, les évenements actuels ou encore des personnes… vous voyez ?'

'Oui, madame.' Repondirent en cœur les élèves

'Wahou, c'est génial.. Ron, dix points, merci mon vieux !'

'Ouais, si Trelaney m'avait dit que j'avais le don du troisième œil…'

Ils rigolèrent..

'Alors, on a vu qu'on avait déjà trente points et c'est des cinquièmes années… C'est qui ?' demanda Georges quand les élèves rejoinièrent la table des Gyffondor

'C'est votre frère,  Pavati et Lavande…' 

Une véritable ovations monta chez les Gyffondors.. C'était la tradition que les élèves qui ont ramaser les premiers point soient acclamer.. Harry regarda Ron : On ne voyait plus la différences entre son visage et ses cheveux mais il devina que son meilleur ami était très heureux… Pour une fois où il avait la vedette pour (presque) lui tout seul… Il le méritait car, sans lui, il ne serai surment plus de ce monde… Harry jetta un coup d'œil aux personnes qui l'entouraient… Il se sentait tellement heureux. Jettant un coup d'œil à Hermione, il vit qu'elle aussi était plongée dans ses pensées… Surment Ron… Harry sourit encore de plus belle… Ses deux meilleurs amis devaient être tellement heureux, ils devraient être capable de créer un magnifique patronus… D'ailleur, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce serait plutôt utile de leurs apprendre…après tout les détraqueurs vont surment se joindre aux detraqueurs et il faudrai qu'ils puissent se deffendre… Il y penserait plus tard. Il sortit de sa rêverie et lança des appels :

'Pour Ron hip hip hip…' 'HOURA !'repondirent les Gyffondors

'Pour Pavati hip hip hip' 'HOURA !' repondirent les Gyffondors

'Pour Lavande hip hip hip' 'HOURA !' repondirent les Gyffondors

Là, Lavande, Pavati et surtout Ron ne savaient plus où se mettre mais semblaient au comble de la joie… 

Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls hélas…

'Wahahahaha (rire diabolique) !!! Quedever !'

'Oui maître ?'

'Vas me chercher Lucius s'il te plait ?' demanda Voldemort (car c'était lui) froidement

'Bien'

…

'Vous m'avez appelé, maître ?'

'Oui Lucius Malfroy… J'ai besoin de toi et de ton fils…'

'C'est un grand honneur pour nous, maître.'

'Je le sais.. Mais tu es mon serviteur le plus fidèle et je crois en toi.. Il faut que ton fils rentre en contact avec Rogue, et lui demande de venir.. Je veux le rendre malade pour m'avoir abandonner pour cet amoureux des moldus' expliqua Voldemort

'Bien, maître'

'cependant, pas tout de suite, je veux qu'il le surveille pour l'instant et qu'il trouve son point faible…'

'Il en serra fait ainsi, oh, maître…'

'Puis, il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe d'Azkanban et de nos amis les Détraqueurs…'

'Bien maître'

'Toi, renseignes-toi sur Potter, ses coutûmes, ses vas-et-viens, ses passions et la famille qui lui reste aussi'

'Il me tarde d'en finir avec lui'

'Ne soit pas inpatient Lucius, ta vegence contre les potters sera bientôt achevée, ainsi que la mienne….'

'Merci maître'

'maintenant, laisse moi Lucius'

Il se retire

********** ***********  note de l'auteur  ********** **********

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous plait, n'oubliez pas de reviewer… svp.. Pi, pour ceux qui ne comprenent pas pourquoi Rogue est un animagus verront plus tard, j'ai une petite idée (mais l'idée principal étant que j'adooore Rogue et que je voulait qu'il soit 'gentil'.. la suite est venue comme ca)

Bye et à la prochaine

Sailor digitale


	5. Révélation, 2e partie

LE TEMPS EST VENU

Disclamer :    alors… hummm.. Désolée pour vous tous mais J.K. Rowling est tres protectrice et ne veut po me vendre Harry et co… j'vous les aurais bien preter sinon… Alors, Liz Fenix, Albana Black m'appartiennent (à moi !!!!) !

Résumé :    *chap 4²* Harry devoile ses sentiments à Ginny, comment va-t-elle réagir ??

Ch'ti mot :  Bon, alors voici la deuxième partie de 'révélations'… Pour les remerciments, c'est en bas…

Chapitre 4.2 : amour et réunions... 

Dean_alors, on fait quoi pour ginny ?

Un sourire naissa sur les lèvres de Ron et Hermione

'laissons Harry s'en occuper…' repondit Ron

'Oh, je vois…' dit Seamus avec un sourire sadique

'Okkkkk… j'y vais…' 

'Bonne chance Harry !' lui lança Hermione

Ils venaient de sortir de Botanique et avaient finis leurs journée. Harry se digigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où les quatrièmes année avaient cours de balai …

'Euh, Ginny, tu veux bien marcher un peu ?' demanda timidement Harry

'Si tu veux…' « qu'est-qu'il a ? »

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure, parlant de Quidditch, des nouveaux profs…

'Harry ?'

'Oui, ginny ?'

'Que veux tu me dire ?'

'Pardon ?'

'Tu vas pas me dire qu'on marche comme ça pour parler de Poudlard, on pouvait parler dans la tour si c'était ça…'

'Ok… écoute Ginny… Dumbledore veut que Herm', ton frère et moi, on forme une équipe d'animagis…'

'ANIMAGI ????'

'shut ! Oui, et pour ca, il nous fondrait deux gars et une fille…'

'Vous avez choisit qui ?'

'Les gars, c'est Dean et Seamus… et la fille…'

'C'est ?'

'Et bien, on a demander à Rogue pour savoir si elle était assez forte et il a repondu possitif, azlors… Bienvenue dans l'équipe Ginny !'

'C'est une blague ???'

'non'

'C'est… euh… c'est génial, merci beaucoup… mais.. mais pourquoi moi ?'

'c'est-à-dire…'

'oui ? c'est mon frère qui l'a demander ?'

'non, c'est moi…'

'… c'est vrai ?' demanda –t-elle avec une petite voix.

'Oui.' Repondit-il 'Ginny, je… je t'aime !'

'…' Ginny s'enfuit en courant loin d'Harry

'GINNY !' cria-t-il 'Ginny, je t'en pris … Pourquoi toi ? pourquoi tu me fuis ….' Continua-t-il pour lui même

' Ne vous en faîtes pas Mr Potter, elle reviendra…'

'Professeur Rogue…'

'Oui, désolé mais votre cher parrain veut que je veuille sur vous en son absence et… disons qu'il a mois des conditions que je ne peux refuser…'

'comme ?'

'Ahhh, potter ! C'est pas parce que on a fait un semblant de paix que je vais tout vous dire !'

'…'

Severus regarda Harry. Il eprouva quelque chose que personne pensait trouver chez lui : de la compation…

'Vous en faites pas Mr Potter..'

'Harry s'il vous plait professeur'

'Si vous voulez mais pour vous c'est toujours professeur rogue !' repliqua-t-il 'ne vous en faites pas |Harry|, je vais allez parler à Mlle Wesley…'

'Merci professeur…'

'Allez, rentrez maintenant, il commence à faire sombre et le parc n'est pas très sécuriser…'

Ils rentrèrent et, pendant que Harry rentrait vers la Tour de Gyffondor, Rogue se dirigea vers la salle des prof' doucement…Il attendit en réfléchisant à où est qu'elle pourait être.. seulement, Rogue étant déjà, seulement à moitié humain, il ne pouvait pas, en plus, penser comme une fille. Il se dit qu'il ferrait mieux d'aller voir la nouvelle directrice, elle était une fille (c'est une lumière, rogue, vous trouvez pas ??)… Il se dirigea vers la gargouille de pierre :

'Endive' dit-il.

'Rogue ! Que me vaut cet honeur.. Un pari peut-être ?'

'Mineva… tiens tes 50 gallions.'

'Merci, rogounet !'

'Tu saurais pas où trouver une fille avec un petit problème de cœur ?'

'tu chercher Al' ?'

'Non, Ginny Wesley… Mr Potter lui a declarer sa flame et elle s'est sauvée en courant…'

'Et toi, en bon samaritin, tu lui a dit que tu irais lui parler ?'

'Oui… c'est quoi un samaritin ?'

'C'est une expression moldue…Dis, tu changera jamais, c'est pas pour rien que tu étais à Poufsou..'

'Serpentard !'

'Arrete, tu sais très bien que cette ruse n'a jamais marcher… sauf pour la nouvelle génération mais tu as toujours été un poufsouffle !'

'La honte de ma vie…'

'tu es sûr ?'

'Grrr… repond moi s'il te plait !'

'Oh, c'que tu peux être grognion… vas voir à la tour d'astronomie, les 4ème années ont astronomie !'

'Merci, min' '

Il part vers la tour..

'et bien… Est-réellement Severus Rogue ? On dirait qu'il a rajeunit de 20 ans…' se dit pour elle-même une mineva qui n'en croit pas ses yeux, même avec ses lunettes.

Retrouvons Rogue maintenant.

TOC TOC TOC

'Oui ?'

'Escusez-moi, professeur Sinastra mais j'aurais besoin de Ginny Wesley 2 minutes, le directeur voudrait la voir…'

'Bien. Mlle Wesley, allez-y'

'Bien Mme…'

Rogue l'emmena donc…

'Que me veut le directeur ?' demanda une ginny tremblante

'C'est moi qui vous met dans cet effet la ?'

'Euh…'

'Bon, ecoutez.. Je suis là car je suis responsable de Potter jusqu'à ce que ce chien de malheur.. Oh, et puis ! Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuit…'

'Professeur… Je .. l'aime…'

'Justement !'

'Il faut que je sache si c'est réel'

'Les larmes sur ses joues quand vous êtes partie en courant l'étaient elles…'

'Il… il a pleuré ?!'

'Oui… Je me dégoute à dire ça mais, j'avais presque pitié de lui à cet instant…' 

'Harry…'

'allez le voir, j'expliquerais tout cela à votre prof…'

'Et Dumble…'

'Le directeur n'a jamais était au courant de cet entrevu..'

'… Merci… professeur'

'beuk, un élève qui me dit merci… Deux fois en une journée, c'est suffisant pour le reste de mes jours !!'

Ginny le regarda byssarement, comme q'il était devenu fou(finallement, il l'est un peu non ?) et couru vers la salle commune de Gyffondor.. Arrivée là-bas, elle vis Ron et Hermione pres du feu avec Dean et Seamus, la salle était bien remplie mais… Mais, Harry

'Où est Harry ?'

'Dans le dortoir Gin', tu lui a fait beaucoup de pene, il est presuadé que tu l'aimes pas…'

Mais Ginny n'entendit pas la fin de cette phrase, elle était maintenant devant le dortoir des garcons.

Toc toc

'Harry ? Je peux rentrer'

'hum..'

'J'prend ça pour un oui…'

Elle s'approcha de son lit et le vit : il avait une tête d'un enterement et les yeux rouges… Rogue avait donc raison, Harry tenait à elle.Elle se décida en une seconde. Elle se pencha et s'assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

'Harry, je.. enfin, tu… je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir…'

'Ginny…'

'Tu… Je ne voulais pas y croire, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment et…avec cette histoire d'animagi et tout… ça faisait trop.. Je ne pouvais …'

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres (celles d'Harry pour ceux qui avaient pas compris, pas ceux de Neville…) s'étaient collées aux siennes et l'embrassait tendrement (cuicui… comme c'éti po romatik tout ca ! )

'Je t'aime Ginny'

'Je t'aime aussi Harry'

Ils se réembrassèrent. 

(BIIIIIPPP)

'allons voir les autres…' declara Harry en lui prenant la main

Ils sortirent du dortoir et virent les regards de tous les Gryffondors se tournez vers eux…des ruemurs partaient déjà : 'depuis combien de temps ils sortent ensemble ?' 'Harry en profite, il la laissera tomber…' ect.. Les rumeurs, plus ou moins gentilles, laissaient Harry de marbre, mais Ginny semblaient un peu affecter. Harry lui souffla de ne pas faire attention à ça et entraina sa nouvelle petite amie vers la table où Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus souriaient de toutes leurs dents…

'Et, bien, vous en avez mis du temps' ricana Ron.

'Moins que vous en tout cas' lança Ginny.

Ron et Hermione firent genre 'on ne comprend pas l'implicite de ta phrase' mais ils rougirent ce qu'il prouvait que Ginny avait raison..

'Et, bien… Nous voici tous réunis...' remarqua Seamus

'Oui, les nouveaux maraudeurs…' ajouta Harry amèrement

'Non, nous sommes pas les maraudeurs,Harry, on est les  animagies(prononcer comme 'magie' pas 'g') …' inventa Hermione

'Animagies ?'recita Dean 'Qu'en dites vous, moi, ca me plait !'

'Moi aussi' dit timidement Ginny

'Alors va pour les animagies ! ça vous plait ?' declara Harry et Ron en même temps. Ron rajouta : 'pour les animagies hip hip hip…'

'OUAIS !!!reprirent-ils ensemble.

'Quoi ? Qui ?'demanda Georges

'rien…'dit Ron

'En fait, je parlais de quidditch, donc, puisqu'on y viens..humhum…. VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! EN TANT QUE CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DE GYFFONDOR, J'ORGANISE DES SELECTIONS DE QUIDDITCH LE JEUDI 21 SEPTEMBRE après les cours !!! merci !'

'Va pour jeudi Harry' lança Fred

'T'en a parler avec Mac Gonadall ?' demanda ron, reportant la conversation à leur petits groupe.

'Ouais, la nouvelle directrice a tout de suite été d'accord…Bon, Revenons à nos moutons'

'On sera pas des moutons quand même ??'

'J'en sais rien, si harry le dit'

'Pourtant, j'ai vu que…'

'STOP ! C'est une expression moldue'expliqua Hermione

'Ecoutez, on a entrainement le mercredi après-midi… On verra après-demain…Loin des oreilles indiscretes…'continua Harry

'Ok ! J'ai hate d'y être!' declara Ginny

'Et nous donc!' repondit Dean.

Seamus approuva de la tête. Ils se quittèrentcar Black venait pour le couvre-feu. Dean et Seamus respectaient le couvre-feu et montèrent se coucher, Hermione et Ginny allèrent dans le dortoir de Hermione et Ron et Harry restèrent parmis les derniers à rester.

'Tu veux vraiment y aller ?'

'Oui. Tu n'est pas obliger, je sais ce que je risque…'

'Attends, je suis ton pote, ma frangine m'en voudra à mort si tu te fais tuer !'

Harry sourit. C'était bien là son meilleur ami, toujours à trouver des raisons farfelues.

'Ok, let's et go comme diraient les jumeaux !Puis…'

'Oui, Ron ?'

'Faut qu'on parle…'

'De ?'

'Ginny !'

'Ah….'dit harry avec un air rêveur.

BOOM

'Arête, perver !! c'est ma sœur !!'

'Et c'est ma p'tite amie maintenant, si on fait des trucs, ca te regarde pas' declara Harry, hilare, rendant encore plus fou son copain.

'Harrryyyyy, arrete, c'est pas drôle !'

'Imagine, sa peau douce, hum…' dit-il en fermant les yeux

Boomm… Harry venait de se recevoir une table sur la tête.. Comme elle était arrivée là, personne ne le sait

'Ca t'apprendra'

'Je rigolait Ron… Je te jure de protèger Ginny au péril de a vie.. Je l'aime, et c'est personne, même pas toi, qui se mettra entre moi et elle !'declara sérieusement Harry

'Je te fais confiance Harry, et je te donne l'honneur de sortir avec ma sœur…'

Harry se retint de faire remarquer à Ron combien il resemblait à Percy, il était vrai qu'accepter que sa sœur sorte avec quelqu'un devait être assez difficile à digérer…Il aurai bien voulu avoir une sœur, qui sait, si ses parents n'étaient pas mort, peut-être…

'Bon, on y va ?' lmui demanda Ron, le faisait sortir de ses sombres pensées

'Oui, allons épier le conseil des Fénix !'

*********** **********  *** note de l'auteur *** ********* **********

je remercie : 

- 

- siria : merci beaucoup !! continue à me lire stp…

- ange : l'eau à la bouche hein ? ben regardez pas en dessous si vous voulez pas de prelecture )

- Saralou : merci beaucoup et tu verra pour rogue dans le prochian chapitre surment… Tes fics sont géniales, et j'ai lu la suite seulement je met une review tous les deux chapitre (sinon, j'en met trop ) )

- Jane : merci aussi, pi, merci, je suis dsl si ma fic resemble un peu mais il fallait que l'histoire se mette en place et j'ai trouver que ce moyen pour cela

- Anonyme ( ) ) :  Il ne destait pas réellement james, j'ai modifié l'histoire (un peu)… dsl si ca vous gene

- Cathy : merci … 

- Hermioneqc : J'espère que la suite te plait !

-  Hermione359 : (*2 -) ) Niak… je l'ai pas fait pour le chapitre 3 mais pour celui-là…Pour Harry et ginny, te voilà servie !

- fyz : tu as été mon premier revieweur, merci bcp bcp :!!!

BIZOU A TOUS ET MERCI ENCORE !!!!

Sailor digitale

Et maintenant… Extrait du chapitre 5 :

_'Alors comme ça, Harry et ses amis seraient détenteurs d'un grand pouvoir ?'demanda incrédule Sirius_

_'Oui, il est écrit que ce qu'il choisirait seraient les plus grands sorciers de leurs époques…' commença a expliquez Dumbledore 'Il faudra pourtant contenir vos questions car Potter et Wesley sont en route… Parlons donc de choses plus…concretes, voulez-vous ?'_

_'Bien sûr Albus' dit Figg_

_'Alors, Arabella, tout s'est bien passer cet été ?'_

_'Oui, Harry m'a fait quelques petites frayeurs mais rien d'anormal… Il ffaut dire que depuis qu'il peut utiliser la magie devant son oncle…'_

_'MME FIGG !!!!' _

_'Tiens, voici les derniers de notre réunion, Mr Potter, Mr Wesley, veillez prendre part à la table…'_

_…_

_r/r please :-!_


	6. le conseil, premiere !

LE TEMPS EST VENU

Me revoilà !!! Nouveau chapitre… -)

_Chapitre 5 : Le conseil du phénix, première !_

Harry_ Allons-y Ron, je veux savoir ! 

'Mais tu sais même pas ce que c'est' lui fit remarquer Ron

'Peut-être, mais j'ai entendu Rogue en parler, ça à l'air assez important..'

'Si tu le dis'

Alors qu'ils partaient, on retrouve les filles…

'Alors ?'

'Alors quoi Herm' ?'

'Comment il embrasse ?' demanda cette dernière

'hermiooonne(indignation)… T'y vas fort toi !' répondit Ginny, rouge comme ses cheveux

'Bon, tu réponds ?'

'Oui… Oui, il embrasse bien, il embrasse comme un dieu… Il embrasse aussi bien que …'

'Bon, ça va… J'ai compris…'

'Oh, Hermione, si tu savais.. Il est tellement beau… tellement….'

'Je vois' (^-^) répliqua Hermione

'J'suis tellement heureuse !!!!'

'Ca se voit … Et pour les animagies ?'

'Oh, j'suis heureuse, j'aimerais tellement savoir en quel animal je vais me transformer…'

'Et moi donc…'

'Toi ? Sûrement en chat…'

'Pourquoi tu dis ça ?'

'Ben, t'es comme Mac Gonadall.. J'en déduit ça…'

'Ouais, faut voir…et toi… hmmm… Je vois pas…'

'J'espère en quelque chose de mignon…'

'Et moi donc…Imagine, un crapaud…'

Elles rirent de bons cœurs… Hermione regarda Ginny : Elle avait réellement grandit, était devenue plus mature, presque comme… Elle. Elle comprenait maintenant Harry quand il avait craqué.. Pas qu'elle soit attirée par elle, mais c'était sa meilleure amie à Poudlard, et sûrement la meilleure qu'elle aurait jamais… Hermione rêva… Elle rêva de son mariage avec Ron, elle en blanc, avec son père accrocher à son bras et Ron, l'attendant au bout de l'allée, les yeux pleins d'envie et d'amour… Ginny la précédait, dans son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur et de témoin et elle regardait le témoin, à la droite de son frère, c'était son mari, depuis trois mois déjà… Harry, le meilleur ami qu'elle aurait jamais, elle l'aimait tellement, comme le frère qu'elle n'aurait jamais… Hermione soupira…

'Tu rêve !'

'Hein ?'

'Tu rêve Hermione ?'

'Ginny… Oui.. Excuse moi...'

'Si tu me dis à quoi tu révais ?'

'A mon mariage…'

'Avec mon frère ?'

'Ca, c'est secret…'

'Avec Victor Krum alors!'

'Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était fini entre nous…'

'Bien sûr...'

'C'est vrai' Hermione était maintenant rouge… Je crois qu'on va les laisser et aller du coté de 

'Severus !!!'

'Oui, monsieur ?'

'Arrêter vos pitreries…Et vous aussi Sirius…'

'Si on a même plus le droit d'embêter sa sœur, maintenant…' bougonna Sirius avec une tête qui fit éclater de rire toute l'assemblée

'Ca suffit !! On est ici pour protéger Harry Potter et la troupe des nouveaux animagus…'

'Ils se nomment les animagies…'

'Pff. C'est ridicule…'

'SIRIUS BLACK!!!! ATTENTION A TOI!!! UN LYXN POURRAIT TE DECHIRER!!' Cria Albana.

'Calme toi Albana Black' demanda doucement Alabana Figg

'Mais…'

'Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu que tu tues ton frère…' Alabana Figg était une amie des Blacks et des Potter aussi…

'Bien, tu as sûrement raison'

'Alabana Figg a toujours raison' dit promptement Dumbledore

'Merci'

'De rien… Maintenant, revenons en à Voldemort…'

Pour la première fois depuis le début du règne de ce dernier, aucun frison parcouru cette assemblée peu commune. Il y avait une douzaine de personne : Alabana et Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Liz Phénix, Minéva Mac Gonadall, Arabella Figg, Hagrid et plusieurs personnes qui ne s'étaient pas montrer.. Des Aurors très recherchés par Voldemort ou des langues de plomb, et, bien évidemment, ce petit monde était présider par le directeur de Poudlard en personne, Albus Dumbledore.

'Bien' dit Hagrid 'Je vais commencer… Avec Mme Maxime, nous sommes allés voir les géants d'Albanie et des pays de l'Ouest… Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'on nous ait pris de vitesse car ils ont refusé tout net et n'ont même pas chercher à parler…'

'Merci Hagrid… Même si je m'en doutais, je ne vous cache pas mon abattement… Les géants nous auraient été d'une grande aide mais il faudra s'en passer…' analysa Albus

'Je sais professeur… Cependant, Mme Maxime m'a assuré que vous pouviez conter sur la France.'

'C'est vrai qu'elle est aussi le ministre français..'

'Oui…'

'C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, parlons de notre sujet principal… Liz ?'

'Oui, professeur… Il semblerait qu'Harry a trouvé son équipe. Il s'agirait de Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginny Wesley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.' Récita Liz Fenix. Au nom de Ginny, Sirius et un encapuchonné toussèrent.

'Arthur, il semblerait que votre famille soit bien représenter…'

'Il me semble aussi' déclara la capuche, il releva la capuche et Arthur Wesley se tenait dessous

'Arthur Wesley… Et bien, je m'y attendais que moyennement à vrai dire… Je croyais que vous étiez au service de régulation moldu…' déclara Severus

'Ce n'est qu'un artifice… En réalité, je suis le chef du service des mystères…'

'Le chef des aurors… Vous m'étonnez moins que ses enfants soient choisis…'

'Je prends ça comme un compliment.'

'Revenons-en aux fait, si vous voulez bien… Les animagies sont très importants, et avant de révéler leurs propres pouvoirs, il faut les protéger…' 

'Pardon ??? Leurs… propres pouvoirs… Vous voulez dire que…'

'Oui, ce sont les élus…'

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

'Alors comme ça, Harry et ses amis seraient détenteurs d'un grand pouvoir ?'demanda incrédule Sirius

'Oui, il est écrit que ceux qu'il choisirait seraient les plus grands sorciers de leurs époques…' commença à expliquer Dumbledore 'Il faudra pourtant contenir vos questions car Potter et Wesley sont en route… Parlons donc de choses plus…concrètes, voulez-vous ?'

'Bien sûr Albus' dit Figg

'Alors, Arabella, tout s'est bien passer cet été ?'

'Oui, Harry m'a fait quelques petites frayeurs mais rien d'anormal… Il faut dire que depuis qu'il peut utiliser la magie devant son oncle…'

'MME FIGG !!!!' 

'Tiens, voici les derniers de notre réunion, M. Potter, M. Wesley, veillez prendre part à la table…'

'Papa ???'

'Oups… Qu'est que je fais Albus ?'

'Messieurs, je vous présente… Liz Fenix, marraine magique d'Harry, Albana et Sirius Black, descendants de Merlin, Mineva Mac Gonadall, directrice de Poudlard, Arabella Figg, protectrice rapprochée d'Harry et de Ron, Hagrid, nouveau langue de plomb, Severus Rogue, ancien partisan de Voldemort et second protecteur de Harry et Arthur Wesley, chef du département des mystères… Les autres, ils demeureront secrets pour vous je pense. . .' présenta Dumbledore

'Papa, tu es…'

'Le chef des Aurors, oui… Mais essaye de le dire au peu de personne possible.'

'…'

'Donc, continuons…'

'Je disais que l'équipe semble équilibré …Deux filles très intelligentes, deux garçons intelligents et plutôt sages et deux garçons très… euh…'

'Elle parle de nous la ?' demanda Ron à Harry

'Je crois…'répondit Harry. Il n'en revenait pas… La vieille Figg était une sorcière, qui plus est, une sorcière chargée de sa protection lorsqu'il est chez les Dudley. Si ces derniers savaient ça… Harry esquissa un sourire, qui s'effaça quand il pensa au père de son meilleur ami et de sa nouvelle copine… M. Wesley est le chef des Aurors et des lang-de-plomb… Un titre encore plus rechercher que celui de Ministre. Si Malfroy savait ça.

'Nous avons un petit problème albus. 'Dit Severus

'Comment ça ?' demanda ce dernier

'Avec Vous-savez-qui et Voldemort…'

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils : apparament, ce 'vous-savez-qui' n'etait pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

'Comment ça ?' demanda Sirius

'Il semblerait que Voldemort souhaite faire de lui un mangmort comme son père mais qu'il ne veut pas…'

'Mais, c'est un serp…'

'Excusez-moi, mais de qui vous parlez ??'

'De Drago Malfroy…'

'Ce *****(censurer)'

'HARRY ! Arrête, tu ne sais pas'

'Ne sais pas quoi ?' demanda Ron, protégeant son ami

' Drago a vu son père tuer sa mère devant lui cet été… Il est venu à Poudlard finir l'été et il est devenu un peu moins arrogant… Il est venu me voir ce matin en me demandant si c'était possible de changer de maison…'

'ON… On parle bien du fils de Lucius là…' demanda Arthur Wesley

'Oui…'

'Et qu'en pense tu albus ?'

'JE crois qu'il faut tenter le tout pour le tout..'

'Vous…Vous êtes d'accord ?!' demanda Harry incrédule

'Harry, tu es encore jeune… Sache qu'il faut toujours donner une autre chance aux gens… regarde Severus Rogue maintenant…'

'Je vois… mais je suis pas aussi sur que vous…'

'Moi aussi' dit Ron, appuyant Harry

'Bien, vous comptez lui faire porter le choixpeau quand ?'

'Demain matin…'

'D'accord… Bien, rendez-vous dans un mois et, mrs Potter et Wesley ?'

'Oui professeur ?'

'Amenez les autres s'il vous plait…'

'Bien'

'Au revoir'

Toutes les personnes pressentent à l'exceptions des professeurs se traplana… Les autres accompagnèrent Harry et Ron au collège. Harry se souvient plus comment lui et Ron arrivèrent aux dortoirs ni comment ils trouvèrent le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin.

'S'il vous plait !'

Le chahut qui occupait, comme d'habitude la grande salle s'arrêta quand Albus Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole.

'JE vais demander à certains élèves de remettre le choixpeau… la plupart des 5èmes années en fait…'

Un murmure parcoura la salle, jamais on remis le choixpeau.

'J'appelle …

Abbot Anna'

'Elle se leva, comme la première fois, elle était la première. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Susan Bones qui était sa meilleure amie. Elle était rattachée à cette maison. Elle mis le choixpeau sur la tête.

'Bien, comme pour la première fois, je te mettrai bien, soit à Poufsouffle, soit à Serdaigle… Cependant, tu as développé les qualités d'un Poufsouffle, je ne vais pas te changer de maison. Tu iras donc à… POUFSOUFFLE'

Des applaudissements accompagna Hannah quand elle se rassit à sa place.

'Bones, Susan'

'POUFSOUFFLE' cria aussitôt le choixpeau

'Boot, terry' un jeune homme se leva des Serdaigles

'SERDAIGLE' dit presque aussitôt le choixpeau

Puis quelques élèves fûts renvoyer dans leurs maison 

'Brown, Lavande'

Lavande regarda ses amis, elle voulait rester ici, c'était sa famille, son copain était là…

'GRIFFONDOR' cria le choixpeau après quelques instants

Goyle et Crabe ont été renvoyés à Serpentard

'Granger, Hermione'

'GRIFFONDOR'

Puis ainsi de suite…Neville fut aussi envoyer à Griffondor et on arriva à 

'Malfroy, Drago' A ce nom, les professeurs se tendirent et les animagies (qui avait étaient prévenus par Harry et Ron) se redressèrent. Ils savaient que cette répartition était exclusivement faite pour lui… Drago se leva et alla mettre le choixpeau

'Tiens, un malfroy, pas d'hésitation… Hein.. Attends un peu… Tu n'es pas comme ton père, tu es… contre le seigneur des ténèbres.. Pourtant, tu as un grand potentiel magique… Humm, vraiment difficile…Tu veux te séparer de ton père et de la magie noire.. Je pense que cette maison te conviendra… Je t'envoie à … POUFSOUFFLE'

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle…

Fin…. Non, rigole 

Harry regarda à la table des professeurs. Rogue ainsi que presque tous les professeurs étaient soit soulager, soit résigner. Tous, sauf Mme Chourave, directrice de cette maison. Drago se leva et alla vers les poufsouffle qui le regardaient, comme toute la salle. Drago Malfroy était le pire ennemi de tous les griffondors et de la moitié des serdaigles et des poufsouffles. Cependant, le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle. Les élèves remarquèrent que Fenix avait remporter le choixpeau, c'était une mascarade pour changer Drago Malfroy de Serpentard, mais pourquoi… Et surtout, comment avait-il réussi à entrer à Poufsouffle où l'amitié était roi ?? 

'Salut' dit timidement Drago

Et ce fût révélateur : Drago Malfroy venait de traiter en égal Justin, un 'sang-de-bourde' connu de tous… Il l'avait même traité en supériorité. Tous les Poufsouffles, d'abord quelques-uns uns puis tous, acclamèrent le nouveau venu comme quelques minutes plus tôt Hannah ou Susan. Justin, assis à côté de lui, répondit avec un grand sourire 'Bienvenue Drago, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi tu as changé, mais le choixpeau vient de nous montrer qu'il ne se trompait jamais. Bienvenue, bienvenue chez les Poufsouffles !'

'Merci' fût la seule réponse que Drago sortit mais ses yeux en disaient longs.

Note de l'auteur : Non, décidément, je sais pas ce qui ce passe dans cette fic . . .  Sont tous gentils… OUIINNNN !! SD arrive pas à garder un perso méchant (euh, j'espere V… qd même ) _ enfin, je reste sur mon premier jet alors je vais vite me ratraper sur mon autre fic, ou je vais rajouter plein de morts.. oups, deja fait…. AZLors, aveze vous des idées ?? (faut que je trouve la suite moi !)

BIZOU ET MERCI AUX REVIEWEURS (j'sais po si c comme ca que ca s'ecrit ms bon, vous comprenez…)

Sinon, je fais de la pub… Mais pas pour moi… J'ai decouvert il y a quelques temps un fic ici même dans original c'est Les Héritiers , ca resemble vageument à Harry potter et la fille qui écrit (Naia ) a fachement de talent.. Allez en lire un bout et vous serez tout de suite accrocher (en tout cas, c'est mon cas ) )

R/r moi svp


	7. conversation

**LE TEMPS EST VENU.**

**_7. les animagies se devoilent._**

« … Ces six jeunes gens se dévoileront comme étants de très grands sorciers. Ils devront se battre jusqu'au bout pour libérer la terre de ses démons en commencant par l'actuel (Voldemort). Ces six jeunes auront la révélation de leurs 'vrais' pouvoir lors de leurs premières transformation totale et seront plus rapides pour devoiler leurs formes animales… »

Dumbledore ferma le vieux grimoire. Ainsi, aujourd'hui serait le joiur de la révélation animale pour le nouveau groupe d'animagus. On est vendredi 10 septembre et cet après-midi aura lieu la première réunion des Grinffondors.

'Harry !!' 

'Quoi Gin' ' demanda ce dernier

'Vous avez quoi ce matin ?'

'Potions et DCFM et toi ?'

'DCFM et méthamorphose…On bouffe ensemble ?'

'Comme toujours mon chou !'

'Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas donner des surnom débiles à ma frangine !' declara Ron, derière eux

'Ron…'

'Allez, on y va… Rogue était de mauvaise humeur, faut vraiment pas être en retard !' repliqua Hermione pour éviter une chicane entre ses deux amis 'Vous venez Seamus et Dean ?'

'Ouais…' repliqua Seamus

'On arrive !'

Tous les cinqs allèrent en cours de Potion

'Potter, Wesley, Thomas, Finnigan et Granger….' Dit calmement Rogue 'Vous êtes en retard !'

'Oui.'repondit Harry 'Escusez nous professeur'

'C'est la dernière fois Potter !'

'Oui monsieur.'

Tous les élèves presents dans la salle ne fûrent guère étonner. Depuis quelques jours, Rogue et Potter semblaient proches. Et même si personne ne savait pourquoi, les Griffondors ne se plaigniaient pas trop.

'Assis maintenant !' repliqua Rogue 'Nous allons étudiez le Polynectar. Cette potion est dangereuse, mise entre de mauvaises mains… Quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi elle consiste ?'

A la surprise de tous, même celle de Rogue, Hermione (normal ), Harry et Ron levèrent la main.

'Euh… Potter ?'

'Cette potion permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant un temps limité d'une Heure.'

'Exact. 5 points pour Griffondor !' 'Quel est l'ingreient spécifique de cette potion M. Wesley ?'

'Euh… Un bout de la personne dont on prend l'apparence ?'

'Bien.' Repondit Rogue 'Nous allons donc étudier cette potion puis la fabriquer pendant tout le trimestre…'

Ils passèrent l'heure à étudier les effets et les contre indications de cette potion.

'Alors, quand va-tu nous dire comment Rogue ne se dechaine plus sur toi ?' demanda Dean à la sortie du cours

'C'est un secret..' repondit Harry machinalement.

Il repensa à cette conversation qui avait fait tout basculer.

« -Professeur ? Vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

« Oui potter… Je voudrais te parler… Sais tu quel jour on est ? »

« Le 5 septembre pourquoi ? »

« Ce jour… C'est le jour où les maraudeurs ont fait leurs premières expéditions.. tous ensemble… »

« Vous voulez dire … »

« Que c'est l'anniversaire de ma transformation. Et celle de ta mère aussi. »

« Vous êtes différent de ce que je croyais… »

« C'est la faute de mon retour chez voldemort… Il reveille chez moi des souvenirs detestable… Comme lorsque je me suis véritablement disputer avec Sirius et James… »

« Quand ils vous ont fait leurs blague ? »

« Oui… C'était la semaine avant que je decide de les rejoindre… Ce jour la, c'est la dernière fois où j'ai pleuré. Tous croyaient que j'avait eu les chocotes où que je leurs en voulait car j'avais faillit mourir mais… »

« Ce n'était pas ca.. »

« Exact. Je leurs en ai voulu car ils s'étaient servis de Lupin…Et si tu avais vu ses yeux à cet instant… C'était horrible. Je me suis transformer pour le protèger. Pour qu'il se sent moins seul… C'était mon meilleur ami, et lors qu'on s'est quitter lors de la fin d'année… »

Harry l'avait regarder avec un air compatisant : il avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait tellement fragile. 

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas mon père, mais je connaît Remus Lupin, il ne vous en veut pas.. allez le voir… »

« Je sais pas si … »

« Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où est Voldemort en ce moment ? »

« Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ca potter ? »

« Et bien, je rêve de lui toutes les nuits, je rêve de sa resurection, de la mort de Cerdic, de mes parents.. C'est… Je tiens plus, c'est tellement difficile ! » avait-il dit en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Voilà, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait cacher àà tout le monde, ce qui le rongeait.

« Vous savez Potter. Cela m'arrive toute les nuit de revivre le seul meurtre que j'ai jamais fait. Celui de Jane Margan. C'était deux ans après ma sortie de Poudlard et je crois que c'est important pour moi et pour elle que je le fasse. Je revit cette scène à ma place où à la sienne. C'est difficile, je revois mon essitation, ma peur de dire ces deux mot que sont Avada et Kadavra mais j'étais obliger cette fois-ci. Après cela, je me suis promis de veiller sur son enfant, qui est sortit de poudlard il y a deux ans. Il n'a jamais sû que j'avais tuer sa mère, comme il n'a jamais sû que je le surveillais. »

« Pofesseur Rogue, faîtes moi plaisir, appellez moi Harry quand on parle comme ca. J'ai l'impression que vous parlez à mon père et… »

« Je parle effectivement à votre père… Harry… mais je parle aussi à son fils ! Vous n'êtes pas lui Harry, et je me suis tordu à ne pas vous classer parmis les gens qui sont célèbres car vous n'avez rien fait pour cela. Mais, je vous avoue que maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr.. Vous avez un don pour la magie Potter, être ll'enfant de Lily et James n'est peut-être qu'une simple coincidence mais vous êtes l'un des sorciers les plus puissants que cette terres n'est jamais porter. Vous surpassez presque Voldemort et vous êtes meilleur que Filigus (le prefet-en-chef de Poufsouffle) en DFCM et en méthamorphose. Si vous metiez un peu du votre, je suis sûr que vous batteriez votre amie Granger dans toutes les matières. Maintenant, allez rejoindre vos amis Harry ! »

Et Harry était partit, repensant à cette conversation surréaliste. Rogue, lui faisant une compliment, le comparant à son père et à sa mère sans qu'il n'y ai un implicit péjoratif. Depuis ce jour, il s'était mis à travailler et commençait à voir les récompences comme les cinqs points donnés à Griffondors par Rogue.

'Harry !'

'Oui ron ?'

'T'as l'air dans la lune …'

'Ouais, mais j'suis revenu !'

Il sourit et Ron sourit à son tour. L'amitié était tellement forte entre ces deux là qu'on se demandait si elle n'était pas EN eux (comme pour la force dans anakin). L'amitié, que Harry n'avait connu qu'à l'âge de 11 ans, lors de son entrée à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione. Après cela, il y avait eu Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Victor Krum, Cedric, Lavande et Patil, Fleur Delacour, et puis Hagrid, le géant qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était sorcier… C'est à ces notions que Harry pensait quand lui et Ron entrèrent en cours de méthamorphose.

C'est l'aprées midi, Lees animagies sont réunis dans une salle et sont entrain de se dire mutuellement les paroles de la formule… (je les dit pas car 1. c'est trop long, 2. je les connais même pas)

« Du kommest ein merecheinchen or a other spirit ! Du kommes ein amimagie ! Atena, Amigamus, Spiritus, Animara ! »_(n'essayer pas de traduire, c'est un melange d'allemand, d'anglais, et de latin inventé… ca veux rien dire)_

La formule avait pris plus de temps que prevu et ils devaient paintenant faire le vide dans leurs tête pour chercher leur animaux !

CHUT ! taisez vous et à la prochaine !!

Review !

Sailor digitale


End file.
